


Desperate

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Gadreel, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Older Gadreel, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Top Gadreel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Gadreel's favorite things about his young Omega being pregnant was how insatiable it made Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Gadreel slowly let his eyes move over every single exposed inch of his gorgeous, pregnant mate. He took in the large swell of Castiel’s belly and the little marks he’d left along Castiel’s collarbone. In that moment he wanted to keep his young Omega constantly full of their pups and completely naked so he could drink in the sight whenever he wanted.

“Come here.” He murmured a few moments as he noticed the way Castiel was squirming and how the already thick scent of Omega arousal had someone increased to an impossible level. A quick glance down as Castiel moved up to him revealed his mate’s hard cock, leaking at the tip.

He was very careful to help Castiel climb into his lap, straddling him in the large chair, so the Omega’s wet entrance was right over his cock he’d freed only a few minutes before. “You’re going to tease me again.” It was accusing and gorgeous blue eyes narrowed at him even as Castiel’s lips curled in a slight pout.

At over seven months along Castiel was near insatiable. There had been several instances Gadreel had woken up to Castiel moaning and riding him desperately but most of the time there was a near constant scent of arousal and need filling the air.

“I’ve knotted you once this morning and again after breakfast. It’s only been a few hours, Cas.” He reached up to guide Castiel closer to him and eagerly latched onto the left nipple. It earned him a deep, soul rattling moan and the slickness from Castiel’s already thoroughly wet hole increased.

“Not….oh oh ah.” Castiel’s fingers knotted roughly in his hair and he rocked against Gadreel’s hard cock, “Not fair…I’m…sens—ohhhhh.”

Gadreel listened intently to the pleased sounds Castiel made while sucking and lapping at the swollen, sensitive nipple in front of him. The first time he’d focused on them Castiel had come twice without being touched.

“Please fuck me. Please please please.” Castiel was rolling his hips as best he could but the large swell of his belly and Gadreel’s hold made his movements restricted. “Alpha please.” His voice was getting high and reedy.

Without much pause Gadreel instead switched to the other nipple and greedily sucked at it, moaning and moving his hands down to Castiel’s hips to hold them right where he wanted them. He didn’t want Castiel to hurt himself or their pup in his desperation to sink down onto his cock.

“Dammit Gadreel!” the words were snarled and the hand gripping him would no doubt leave bruises later if Gadreel was guessing correctly.

“Shhhh.” He breathed when he’d pulled off of Castiel’s nipple, “I’ll take good care of you, baby.” Castiel had to be helped so he could lift up and Gadreel fingered him loose until he could guide his Omega down onto his aching cock.

It took everything in him to stop Castiel from slamming down and taking him deep immediately. Castiel had always been a very greedy little Omega and being pregnant had done nothing to stop him from needing a good fucking several times a day. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m not going to let you hurt yourself or our pup, Cas.” Gadreel kept his hands on Castiel’s hips, helping to set the pace and after a few minutes of Castiel rocking on top of him the Omega huffed out a breath. It was plain to see Castiel wanted to move faster, Gadreel knew his Omega wanted him to pin him down and pound into him but that would wait until Castiel had delivered.

He took care of his mate and he refused to let any kind of injury befall his family.

Gadreel rolled his hips up, meeting Castiel and watching as pleasure lit up Castiel’s features. His pretty Omega’s mouth dropped open and his cheeks flushed dark with his arousal the closer and closer they moved to his knot.

“There we go. You’re so beautiful, Cas.” He praised softly. Castiel whimpered and tried rocking his hips quicker, belly bumping against Gadreel, but Gadreel continued making sure Castiel didn’t move too fast. His knot slowly grew and he knew the instant that Castiel had noticed it pushing against his rim because his mate started to screw his hips down.

“Almost.” Castiel breathed shoving himself down harder. It finally slipped past Castiel’s rim and locked them together but Castiel kept twisting his hips until he came with a wail. “Finally.” The pleased expression was impossible to miss as Castiel clamped down on him and Gadreel’s cock started to shoot his release up into his mate as Castiel’s inner muscles hungrily milked his cock.

“You’re so greedy, Cas.” He pressed his lips to Castiel and directed his attention once more to Castiel’s swollen chest. Gadreel lazily sucked at the right nipple while his hand stroked Castiel’s baby bump. The amazement was still impossible to ignore each time he saw Castiel and knew the young Omega was carrying  _his_  pup.

Their first pup.

There wasn’t a question that he was going to keep filling Castiel’s womb. He’d breed up his sweet Omega over and over until their large home was full of children. They had more than enough money for a larger family.

“My beautiful mate.” He wanted to press his lips to Castiel’s belly but the angle was wrong and instead he kissed Castiel’s lips once more.

Gadreel turned his attention to Castiel’s left nipple when Castiel started to rock himself on his lap. Each brush of his knot against Castiel’s prostate had that tight ass squeezing him and sending pleasure flying through him until his knot had gone down enough to slip free.

Come and slick started to escape while Gadreel once more helped Castiel up off his cock. He grabbed the plug he had placed nearby and pressed it inside until the furrowed base stopped it from sinking in further. “Let’s clean up.”

A hot shower sounded great and afterwards Gadreel had every single intention of bundling Castiel up in a soft blanket, tucking his mate against him on the couch and relaxing. 

Well he figured they’d relax at least until Castiel tried climbing onto him again, hard and needy for another knot which never seemed to take long. A sigh escaped as they stepped under the warm spray in the shower and Castiel’s dark hair clung to his head, flat and slick, as Gadreel reached for the soap.

It might be best to invest in that breeding stand that had an opening for a pregnant Omega’s belly to hang down from. There wouldn’t be a worry about Castiel’s belly and he could fuck Castiel like his mate constantly begged him to without fearing pressure on their child.

Castiel blinked at him lazily as they stepped out of the shower and he dried them both off, wrapping Castiel up and leading his mate towards the living room where they sank into the soft cushions of the couch.


End file.
